Vance Xentan
"Simply put it that i do or i die. there is no compromise with the enemy there is no such thing as mercy. it's me or them and it's always them." ~Vance to his Brother Carl during the lightmass offensive~ Vance Xentan is a Twenty Eight year old COG officer who specializes in leading infantry and has a astounding track record for the COG recieving numerous injuries and broken bones. He Comes from a wealthy family and has black hair and is not fond of one on one combat. His Rival is a Locust named Gorkil the Devastator who has harried him through many of his Campaigns and missions. Joining The COG Vance's History is relatively unknown besides the point that he was related to the hoffman family through marriage. He started out as a no nothing officer in the COG army and quickly impressed the people who where his superiors. However his family did not approve of his devoted loyalty to the COG. He left his parents and brother Carl behind and participated in multiable battles in the front and rear both as commanding officers. He has only escaped injuries due to his soldiers' who covered him well in his Squad missions. However he has been shot multiable times and missed out on the battle of Darl's Domain against a stranded force who ambushed his unit. He distinquished himself amoung the COG as an intellgiant individual if not a Good fighter however he was also arogant and had alot of pride but was able to control that part of him. Invading the Locust Stronghold of Hal'dirol "They just Don't die like men do they!" ~Vance to his Second in command during the retreat to the lower levels~ Vance by this time has been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel by the chairman of the COG. Which he did not think he deserved but took with great respect. Vance's orders where to march onto Char and take a locust stronghold called Hal'dirol. He immediately gather his army of 5,000 COG Soldiers given to him and marched on the underground fortress. His men set up a base camp forty miles away from the camp and Vance Commanded his men from there. After much death and destruction(a total of 500 gears dead) Vance's brigade breached the walls and took the inner wall and force their way in with a fury at those who died. The Locust however sniped off officers and soon the COG were taking even more loses. Vance's men eventually took the lower levels with a good two thousand dead and only three thousand out of the 6 thousand garrisoned there by the Horde were killed. Believing the battle over Vance allowed his men to celebrate and they let down their guard. The Locust recovered and launched a counter attack led by an intellgient Theron Guard who served alongside General RAAM in the lightmass offensive named Gorkil the Devastator. Vance's men fought valiantly but where overwhelmed. Vance himself was injured by a sniper shot to the leg when he was rallying his men. There he and his second in command Jack Simmons fell back out of the lower level. He had snipers pick off enemy locust like targets at the targeting range with their help a total of 400 of the Gears survived. He had lost over two dozen trooper carriers, sixteen Centaur tanks, and worse of all the lives of over a thousand Gears soldiers. He was demoted to Captain of which he was severely angry as he also blamed his officers who were on the frontlines and the snipers who picked off his best. Stranded Rebellion at Jacinto "Why did you do this Captian?" "To prove a point of why you don't cross the COG." ~Vance Xentan to his new stranded companion Richard Laurence~ Two Years after his Demotion Vance Xentan was placed in command of the Stranded relocation group who kept them away from the COG oriented areas of the City. Vance Caught onto a family who killed a COG Soldier who he sent to help them. The Family was immediately executed and a riot occured calling for his head. Allan Hoffman (now at this time a General in the COG army) gave the order to put down the riot and of course Carl Xentan and His brother Vance were sent out to kill the enemy. The Stranded immediately acted as they saw the COG coming they gunned down ten COG with Locust Sniper rifles taken from a Locust raiding party. This prompted the use of Centaur Tanks on the Stranded; dozens of the stranded were massacared by the tanks. The Gears did all they could to kill the traitorous stranded who did not give up even as flamers were used and the causulties counts went hurling up into the sky. Chainsaws beaynets and Torque Crossbows went against boomshots and Retro Style pendulum lancers. In the end the ring leaders were rounded up and were executed by the same stranded they led (Vance had forced the POWS to kill them). After this chairman Merphy (who replaced Prescott) promoted Vance back to his old position and pardoned him for both acts. Vance also kept one stranded as a personal severent who would later prove more valuble then expected. Vance never wanted this to happen and so pardoned most of the stranded who were captured. He always regretted this as over five hundred and eighty stranded were massacared. Liberation of Delphi "Life was so much simplier then what it was before...it's killed or be killed" ~Vance Xentan~ During an invasion of The Nexus Vance was put incharge of the taking of a formor city now under Locust occupation. Vance's men where charged with taking it back at all costs as the place had a considerable amount of imulsion which was so desperately needed. Once more he took his armor out of it's case and donned his helmet. He fought his way with his entire army of ten thousand gears into the Locust stronghold held by the same Theron Guard who defeated him at Hal'dirol. He was assisted by two other gears officers of same rank when they finally over-ran the enemy lines they had suffered heavily. During the Fight Vance was forced to duel Gorkil to the bitter end. Vance was shot in the leg twice crippling him and suffered two broken ribs from Gorkil however Vance pulled out his Snug pistol and shot out one of Gorkil's eyes and then stabbed him five inchs from his heart incapacitating the huge Locust. Vance Was taken away from the battle. However due to his duel the Locust had no leadership besides their Kantus monks. They were felled and the COG flag once again flew under the banner of the COG. Retreat to Anvil Gate "Run men! retreat to Anvil Gate and regroup! Regro-" ~One of Vance's officers before getting gunned down by locust hammerburst fire~ Regardless of the victory Vance's men recieve reinforcements and secured the area for the COG Soldiers. He and his men choose to fight the Locust instead of running away, which was risky considering how badly they were out numbered (as well as Gorkil having survived his ordeal and is planning his revenge). The time is two months after Delphi was liberated, The Locust Queen ordered the death of everyone in Delphi. That night a force of ten thousand Locust of various types attacked the garrisoned city. Vance's men only numbered eight hundred and ten he was hopelessly out numbered. They killed a few hundred losing one hundred of their own men in a furious confrontation thanks to the hammer of dawn they survived. Vance rallyed his men and retreated leaving a group of sixty devoted COGS to hold off the Locust, Vance would later regret leaving them with his best weapon, the hammer of dawn, to the men. The men were slaughtered and women and children were no different. As Skorge walked across the field gloating in his victory he found the hammer of dawn control and smiling in his own way he took it and intended to use it on Vance's men. Mircale at Dawn On the barren fields of Char Skorge with a unit of five thousand locust strong against Vance's meager 1000 who he gathered from conscripts, his regulars, and Stranded decided to fight against the Locust. Vance's defense was strong the people who were defending had no place to flee it was fight or die. Ten hours past and Vance was himself fighting due to lack of men when suddenly a giant beam came from the sky it was a hammer of dawn and it crushed the COGS frontlines and he escaped thanks to the man infront of him who was basically a meatshield when the hammer hit and his armor. But then Five hammer of dawn strikes hit the Locust Skorge was mortally wounded and his men fell back. His friend richard, the stranded rebel outcast and servent, had gotten word to chairman Merphy and he came with help fifteen thousand COGS stormed the Locust capturing multiable valubles including weapons that just were made and new upgraded hammerbursts that shot faster. However at the end of the day over 700 lay dead on the COG's side Vance ended up incharge of the defense of the city of Dawn. Which he now is currently located. Category:G